User blog:ENG/The Telkio Tales 2: The loss of my love
Prelude and Reflections on Subterranean Warrens Now that my old roomie Chileth has introduced me, I will write about myself from now, under The Telkio Tales. The Monastery must have been the biggest complex I have ever seen! It is unknown whether there were any male employees at such a colossal place before Diablo's minions took it over, but I would have loved working there; the vast, extensive labyrinths filled me with awe. Someday, if I ever get wealthy off of the mightiest demons' plunder, I may build myself a mansion that looks like a nondescript cottage from the surface, but a gleaming, expansive palace underneath. I have been fond of labyrinthine expanses since I was about as tall as a Fallen Shaman. I could have gotten lost under the Monastery and its Cathedral had it not been for a spell that makes a self-motile map appear in my thoughts. Chileth, a student of mystical Terran lore, once told me of extremely powerful weapons of legendary Earth that could vaporize Diablo, Baal, and the other head Evils in one fell swoop. In fact, he once said that "maybe five of them could destroy all Hell and its minions once and for all!" He referred to them as "new clear" weapons that could project a fiery cloud of a ferocious mushroom up to several mountains' heights into the air. I have only paid attention to Earth Lore up to their "Ren a-sans" period because when I started reading of handheld barrels that fire pellets at the pull of a switch, I decided I had to stop because futuristics would be something I would need a LOT more spare time to study, and I was too busy with bigger priorities. Nevertheless, Chileth once said that the only way to survive a "new clear" blast would be to hide in a labyrinth deep underground; no amount of protective magic could EVER keep anybody alive in such a vituperative firestorm! That is why I will also build an underground lodge to accommodate many refugees; the weather and other elements of nature will never touch this dungeon, therefore it will remain in a similar condition about 700 years hence, when Chileth alleges that these mythic "new clear" weapons will exist. My name and statues dedicated to me will be inscribed and sculpted in the grand hallways of my subterranean palace, so all future occupants, "new clear" refugees or otherwise, will know who built these chambers! As well, the Monastery would serve as the best "new clear" bunker in the region! If the tales' "new clear winter" and "Ray-deAsian" hold true on Sanctuary centuries hence, the vast halls beneath the Monastery could serve as an underground city/fortress. To accommodate more people, laborers there could just dig away new extensions. (I don't know how "Ray-de'Asian'" has anything to do with the people of the largest Earth continent of Asia.) I hope to find many more labyrinths in my journeys ahead; somehow I thrive better down there; something to do with making sure I haven't missed any rooms, whereas I could forget to explore a tract of land where demonic stragglers still hold out. Let us hope the lands around Lut Gholein will have more dungeons and other underground spaces in store for me. I am about to embark on my journey now that Andariel has been destroyed. The loss of dear Elly My platoon was decimated fast upon encountering Andariel. Elly and I were the last ones to fight her. I had to heal, especially with the poison eating me alive, so while Elly fought valiantly, she was taking heavy hits. I tried to telekinese the potions to her, but she took a while to start healing. My second potion couldn't heal her fast enough; another of Andariel's volleys struck her down. I recalled something about resurrecting my hireling and love, then I had to ask Kashya how it could be done. She was able to resurrect Elly for a price of 1260 gold. No price is ever too expensive to bring my love back to life. I asked her how she was able to revive Elly and teleport her back to camp. Kashya's secret is well-guarded, but left instructions to some colleagues to decipher the secret should anything tragic or incapacitating ever happen to her, so that this precious secret never dies with her. This is for the sake for not letting this spell's knowledge fall to the wrong hands! I appreciated her deed and went back in to finish Andariel off. I told Elly that I had to replenish our platoon with more skeletons and golems so I told her to run while we went to find more corpses. While running, Elly shot back to Andariel with two arrows, and just before we hit the stairs, the ground shook! I knew that Andariel had just been defeated. I asked Elly how she managed it all on her own. "I was filled with rage and fury against Andariel, and so I overloaded my arrows with elementalities several times the potency as usual, and made sure I struck her in the eyes and mouth. My inundating vengeance toward Andariel enhanced my aim and caused my murderer to fall in two fell swoops! This is what adrenaline does to you - you finish something sooner with it, buddy." We could not find any more corpses to raise new skeletal soldiers from, but decided we'll find more after our journey to LG. The fallen debris from Andariel's deathquake must have buried them all. After grabbing Andariel's and her minions' plunder, we portaled back to camp, made out to wind down from our battles, and have now prepared for our journey East! --ENG 08:58, 9 January 2009 (UTC)